Firestar's New Quest: The Stu Project
by Wolfy 8D
Summary: Sucky title, I know. Firestar's eyes are opened after a rude comment from Sandstorm. He sets out to de-Stu himself. Will he succeed with Bluestar's help? Or will Firestar be doomed to perfection forever?
1. Chapter 1

Firestar padded into camp with an amazing amount of prey that he'd caught all by himself. After depositing it into the fresh-kill pile, he rounded the corner and darted into the leaders' den. He saw Sandstorm sitting there, half asleep in the nest.

"Sandstorm, do you want to go for a walk? I found this great spot by the lake, with lots of fresh-kill and-"

He was cut off abruptly by Sandstorm, who replied rudely,"Can it, Firestar." Getting up, she walked out of the den. Her flank rose and fell quickly as if she had just ran the perimeter of the territory.

"Can...it? Can what?" Firestar was unfamiliar with this term. S_he must have learned it from Purdy, Daisy, or one of the other several kittypets I let into this Clan for no apparent reason,_ he thought to himself.

Following her out, he asked, "What's wrong, Sandstorm? Did you have a bad dream? Because if you have, I can help you. I keep on getting these nightmares about screaming cats and red snow, and they're getting seriously annoying." Sandstorm rolled her eyes.

"Firestar, I re-read the Warriors series, and it occurs to me...you're such a Gary-Stu!" The forming crowd gasped. The term "Gary-Stu" hadn't been used since the Thunderstar-Shadowstar debate, which ended in the Great Spatula War. (long story short, I'm sure Shadowstar didn't need that nose, anyway.)

"G-Gary-Stu?" He repeated, eye twitching, pelt shaking. _I can't be a Gary-Stu,_ he thought, _I have plenty of flaws! Like...umm...that time I accidentally didn't catch that vole...no, wait, I got it in the end..or that time...no, I caught that rogue...well..._he eventually had to admit to himself that he was stumped.

"I...I AM a Stu..." He said gloomily. Padding dolefully back to the den, he sat in his nest and began to think. "Where...where did it all go wrong? When did I become such a Sue?" He asked to himself. "I must read the series!" he decided. Finding the books in the Warriors library, he read the series. _Eureka! I become a Stu after I'm crowned leader! But...how can I fix it? _Suddenly, a burst of light appeared. And there, standing before him, was Bluestar.

"B-Bluestar!" He cried happily. Bluestar turned her back to him.

"Greetings, Firestar. I see that you wish to resign from Stu-dom. StarClan has agreed to aid you in your journey."

"What journey?" He asked.

"Your journey to the past, of course. You yourself pointed out that you become a Stu after becoming leader. So we just have to stop you from becoming leader."

"But, what about-" Once again, Firestar was cut short. Well, not by a moody she-cat this time, but you get the idea. Sand picked up and swirled them in a gusty wind until he and Bluestar could no longer see outside.

"Oww, I got sand in my eye," Bluestar muttered. When the sand subsided, he gasped. They were no longer in the leaders' den. "Wait..." he narrowed his eyes in concentration. They were in the leaders' den, alright. The leaders' den from the forest Clans! Bluestar smiled and purred happily, but he thought he detected a hint of something else in her smile. He couldn't put his paw on what it was, though. Padding out of the den, he saw a familiar face. Her blue eyes focused on him as he left the leaders' den.

"Cinderpelt!" He yowled joyfully.

Bluestar sat next to him and whispered in his ear, "It's Cinderpaw as of now." Cinderpaw cocked her head in question.

"Are you okay, Fireheart? You've only been in there for a couple minutes and you act like it's been moons!"_ If only she knew,_ he thought to himself. He turned to look at Bluestar. _**Yes, if only she knew.**_ Fireheart jumped. _You can read my thoughts? I can read yours?_ Bluestar nodded. _**A side-affect of time traveling. **_He didn't like the idea of anyone prying into his mind. _**You can learn to block out certain thoughts eventually,**_ she added. Suddenly, Dustpaw darted into camp, out of breath.

"Bluestar...Tigerclaw...wants...to...see you...cheeseburgers...something...about prey...and...ShadowClan..." Before the lazy apprentice collapsed from getting too much exercise by his standards. While a kit jumped up and down on Dustpaw, trying to help him regain consciousness, Bluestar thought for a moment. "Oh, I remember this," she muttered. "Yes, yes, I'll be right there, Dustpaw." Turning to Firestar, she sent a thought to him. _**Come. Let us foil Tigerclaw's plan. **_She sped out of camp, and before Fireheart could respond, he found himself darting to catch up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I realize this got less and less funny as it progressed. Oh, well. I'll try and make it better next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I hope you like this next chapter~

*#*#*

It had been so long since Fireheart had been in the old forest. He took in all the sights, scents, and sounds he could, but soon his mind was back on track.

_How would we foil Tigerclaw's plan? _Fireheart thought as they maneuvered though the forest. _**It's not that hard,**_ Bluestar responded. They soon reached the Thunderpath. Tigerclaw was padding through the forest, making his way through the ash trees. Suddenly, the bushes behind them rustled. A small gray she-cat jumped out of the bushes. _Cinderpaw! Of course she would follow us, Bluestar or not_. _**But we arrived first**_, Bluestar responded quickly, _**so we've stopped her from getting an injury. **_Fireheart's heart raced.

"Really? Does this mean she'll-" he stopped when he realized he was speaking aloud. _**Yes, Fireheart. If all goes well, she will someday become a warrior.**_ Cinderpaw looked quizzically at him.

"What are you talking about? Oh, well. So what's all this about ShadowClan stealing prey?"

"Hold that thought, Cinderpaw." She turned to where Tigerclaw was approaching.

"Tigerclaw? We've got more pressing matters than ShadowClan." He looked up, obviously surprised.

"What could be more threatening than ShadowClan?" he mumbled, clearly hoping to lure Bluestar into the trap.

"A fox and their kits by RiverClan. Their father and mother should be gone at this time, hunting. I need you to kill off the kits." Tigerclaw's eyes widened. It wasn't like Bluestar to demand a dangerous task so bluntly.

"Who should I take with me?" he asked carefully. Knowing of Tigerclaw's pride, she turned away from him.

"I had assumed you would be a good enough Warrior to handle this yourself."

"But I don't have a death wish! If I go in there, I'll"

"To think. A future leader that can't even face a wittle bitty fox kit. And to think I thought you would've made a good leader." Bluestar began to pad towards camp. "One-eye, you're the new deputy!" she yowled. Tigerclaw's amber eyes were blazed with fury, but they looked a little hurt, too.

"Fine, I'll take care of the fox's den. Happy?" She whirled around.

"Yes, actually. That makes me very happy."

*#*#*

Tigerclaw padded through the forest, mumbling. "Why didn't she fall for it?" he muttered angrily.

"Don't ask me," a small voice squeaked. Whipping around, he saw a mouse in a top hat and hoodie.

"What the-" before he could finish that sentence, the mouse looked around and said in an Indian accent, "Oops! I'm not supposed to come in until the fifth series. My bad!" the mouse disappeared in a puff of rainbow smoke, and a banana was left in its place. Tigerclaw cocked his head in confusion.

_What just happened? Ah, well. Back to work._

The scent of fox strengthened, and he knew he had found it. Down in the fox den, he saw four mewling fox kits. With a swift bite to the neck, one was gone. As he prepared for the next, he heard a snarl behind him. Red fur. Black eyes. Horribly sharp, yellow teeth. The last things he remembered before _it_ happened. _Is this what prey feels like?_ He wondered.

*#*#*

Bluestar's eyes shut as an odd brain wave pounded through her brain. Another side effect of time traveling, but it hasn't worn off since the first time...Fireheart's ears were perked.

"Oww," he meowed. "What was that?"

_**The deed is done. Tigerclaw is no more.**_

Fireheart's jaw gaped open in surprise. _Now? But...what will happen to the events of the story? Won't the timeline be horribly altered? Why didn't I think of this before?_ She nodded. _**But not in a bad way.**_

As the two made their way back to camp, they heard a yowl of surprise and horror. Making their way to the noise, they saw a RiverClan border patrol, in ThunderClan territory. One of the cats darted over to Bluestar. "Bluestar...when we were patrolling, we saw a fox. And it...it..." the apprentice could say no more, as the sheer fear had made his tongue go numb.

"Tigerclaw is dead?" she inquired, already sure of the answer. A warrior eyed her suspiciously.

"We didn't say anything about Tigerclaw." she said. After the RiverClan patrol left later on, they traveled to the fox den, as now was when the parents really did hunt. One fox kit was dead, but three were there as always. A splattering of blood was on the ground. But Tigerclaw's body was nowhere to be found.

"All those old enough to read the Warriors series, gather beneath the HighRock!" Bluestar yowled. Fireheart stood behind her on the rock, marveling at all the now-dead cats in the crowd forming below.

"Tigerclaw...is dead."

"Gasp!" meowed Darkstripe.

"Shocked noises!" yowled Longtail.  
"Noooooooo!" cried Goldenflower.

Bluestar nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid it's true. But I've already chosen my next deputy." Murmers of shock once again spread throughout the Clan.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Whitestorm. Suddenly, a breeze wound its way through the trees, and leaves were picked off by invisible hands. They swirled around Bluestar and Fireheart, but Fireheart silently noted that none of the cats below seemed to see it. _**Yes, Bluestar thought. It is done, and all is right with the world.**_

_What?_

She sighed. _**Later. But now, you must go back to your own time.**_

"Goodbye, Fireheart!"

*#*#*

Fireheart yawned and opened his eyes. He was in his nest. Was it all a dream?

He was in the Leader's Den, after all. There was a nip in the air, but somehow he felt a warm sensation. He looked down, expecting to see Sandstorm. But no, this was definitely not Sandstorm. The cat began to stir, and looked up at Fireheart with enormous, pale blue eyes. "Are you okay, Fireheart?" she meowed kindly. Shocked, he looked down at her leg. It was unscathed.

So, he did what every mature cat would do. He screamed.

*#*#*

So, what do you think? Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I got lazy. So. :P

I'll try and be better about updating.


End file.
